This invention relates to an improved lid for a pneumatic yarn splicer.
The prior art in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,477,217 to Bell et al., 3,379,002 and 3,306,020 to Rosenstein, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in toto, teach the use of a resilient material such as a soft foam type rubber in the splicer lid to seal the top of the V-shaped chamber or splicing zone and provides a surface for yarn contact during the splicing. The lid and gasket are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,217 in FIGS. 2, 3, 4, 6 as items 74 and 77, and items 12 and 20 in FIG. 5 of the above Rosenstein patents. The rubber is subject to wear and in addition, has been found inadequate for providing a satisfactory splice with some difficult yarns such as heavy denier delta (triangular-shaped) yarns with antistatic or other additives in them.
The prior art method of splicing together two multifilament yarns comprises the steps of laying the end portions over the two yarns together in opposed overlapping relation in a laterally-confined longitudinally-open splicing zone, passing a longitudinally-disposed laterally-narrow shaft of compressed air through the overlapping ends of yarns at an intermediate point in the overlap region to spread the filaments of both yarns laterally apart at that point, then exhausting the air axially along the overlapping yarn ends in opposing directions from said intermediate point to agitate and entangle the filaments of one yarn with those of the other.
The prior art apparatus for air splicing together two multifilament yarns comprises a splicing box having extending axially therethrough a passage open at both ends, opposite end portions of said passage having a narrow notch for receiving the yarns spliced in superposed overlapping relation, the intermediate portion of said passage of enlarged cross-section forming a splicing chamber; an input connection for compressed air; a laterally-narrow axially-disposed slot extending from the compressed air input connection to the splicing chamber for injecting a narrow wedge of compressed air through said superposed yarns to spread apart the filaments thereof at said injection point, said compressed air then exhausting through the chamber in opposite axial directions.